A Day with the Cullens
by Randomblahblah
Summary: A day at the Cullens where one conversation can be turned into something a lot bigger


At the Hamilton household

"Helen?" a voice came from the computer screen in front of me. I opened up the blinking window at the bottom of the screen only to come face-to-face with my twin brother, Jasper. "Grrrrr..." I started to growl when he interrupted me.

"Good morning, Miss Sunshine.

"Shut up, Jasper. And tell that wife of yours and pig of our brother to stop teasing Bella. Her stupid annoying scream is getting to me"

"Well, at least we know someone got off the wrong side of the bed today."

"We don't sleep, you idiot."

"Fine, fine...Emmett, Alice, quit teasing Bella."

"Why did you call?"

"I didn't. I face timed you."

"Well, then I didn't reply your call, I faced punched you. **(From twilight:))**Say what you want to say and get off my back!"

"Oh well, just to tell you I won the bet. You owe me money, little sister."

"Grrrr... now I owe Rosalie money..."

"What?"

"We betted that Emmett and Alice would make a bet about how many times Bella would trip in a day. But Rosalie and I betted who would win and she chose you."

"Ahahaha! Stupid little ugly sister!"

"We are identical twins, stupid."

"What? Oh... Well, I'm smarter."

"Oh really, I wonder who was the one who had a B for his English while i had straight As."

"Pffftt. Shut up"

"Children, I'm home!"Esme.

I watched from the computer screen as she pulled out some Halloween decorations. Some of them were the scary masks. Jasper pointed to one of the ugliest and scariest mask and squealed. "Look Emmett, that's your twin brother!"

"Shut up, Jasper. Even if that's mine twin brother, you're ten times uglier." Excuse me? That was an insult to my face!

"Shut up Emmett!" we both screamed at him before turning back to our conversation.

"Oh yeah, another thing..."

"What? Can we just end this conversation already?" I screamed at the computer.

"Chillax, sis. I just wanted to tell you your room has been taken over by Emmett's pets."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"I screamed my blood boiling.

"Their names are, "Elizabeth the great, Charles the greater, Tony the greater than great, Alexandra the greater than greater, Johnny the greatest and finally Jason the greater than greatest!"

"I don't care how great their names are. I want back my room!"

"I can't. It's all covered with poop and doggy smell. Besides, the wolves rested there."

"Oh great job, Jasper. You are going down greater than the oceans". Trust me. Wait for my return."

"Wait one more thing..."

"What!" I was seriously losing patience with my brother. Couldn't he just tell me all at one go?

"Relax, this is good..."

"Just spit it out!" I screamed, I was very sure I was so loud the neighbours could hear it.

"Apparently Emmett discovered you collection of Dora the Explorer videos."

"..."

"And now he has told the whole school about it."

"..."

"Helen... whoaaaaaaaa!"

At the Cullen Mansion

"Jasper Whitlock, you are going down!" Helen screamed as she strangled his neck. Dora the Explorer was the only thing she could relate to being a human and she never wanted to tell anyone. She wanted to keep it a secret but now everyone knows. And her room was covered with doggies! Screaming in frustration, she finally threw Jasper across the room and he smashed into a row of Esme's vases.

"My vases!" Esme screamed as we both took off in the direction of the woods. Before i can pounced on Jasper with the 'Scream' mask on my head, he held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Helen, we can do something about this, okay? We should resolve it exactly like how immature teenagers like us should okay? Just lemme go back to the house and take a mask." He came back with a 'Saw' mask and Emmett.

"And begin!" Emmett shouted. Jasper threw a punch but Helen deflected it before it could touch a strand of her hair. Instead, she threw a kick and successfully hit his ribs. He was slammed into the ground and created a large crater. Before he could get up, Helen pinned him to the ground and started raining blows upon his head. He grabbed her ankle and threw her off him. Thinking he had the upper hand, he relaxed for a moment but did not notice Helen behind him. She grabbed him from the back and gave him a bear hug?

"Thanks Jasper. You're the worst brother ever." Helen said, hugging her brother. He turned around and hugged her back. "And you're the worst sister ever." Emmett, who was standing beside them, was watching the scene with an unsurprised look on his face, as if he saw this ever now and the, which he actually did. "Touching, guys, very touching." Then he walked back into the house.

"So you don't blame me for not protecting your video collection anymore?" Jasper asked.

Helen shook her head, "No... i could never blame you. Wait for me here. I wanna show you something." Jasper nodded at his little sister before watching her hop on a nearby tree and disappeared into the leaves. Just then, Emmett came into view with Esme.

"Jasper, what have you done to the forest?" Esme gasped with a horrified look on her face when in view of the mess Jasper and Helen had made during their fight.

Before Jasper could come up with a defence statement, Esme had already demanded that he was grounded for the next month and insisted he was to clear up the mess and replant the trees at the exactly same spot. When Esme left and Helen made sure she was out of hearing range, she hopped right beside her brother and said, "I don't blame you, big brother. I would repay you what you deserved!"

**Hope you enjoyed it:) it's my first and definitely not my last.**

**Remember, keep smiling:)**


End file.
